Darienna Ceradin
Name: Darienna Ceradin Age: 107 Nationality: Ghealdan Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue-grey Skin: Slightly tanned Height: 5'8" Voice: Starts at mid-alto and goes up by three octaves. Other: Usually wears grey dresses, occasionally with a slash or an attached accessory of purple. Skills: Has a smattering of knowledge with most skills. Knowledge Weakness: No real weaknesses, but no particular strengths either beyond her own field of study with her Ajah. Physical Weakness: None, she keeps fit due to her training. Personality weakness: She rarely loses her temper, but when she does its fairly spectacular. Personality: Calm and open, rarely uses her Aes Sedai distance as most of the time she's dealing with people within the Tower, in particular Novices and Accepted that she takes under wing as much as she disciplines. Has a distinct disapproval of people trying to second guess her judgments and, depending on the offender, can be quite public about her disapproval. Character History Born in Ghealdan in the late 800's NE, Darienna Ceradin was the illegitimate daughter of a union between a Lord of Ghealdan and one of his maids. A sad tale, the Lord loved Darienna's mother dearly but to marry her would be to give up all claim to the throne, so their relationship was a secret one. The only child of the relationship, the father's identity was kept secret and Darienna was given her mother's family name to bear instead. Growing up as a servant within the manor, her mother died when she was eight but her father retained her in the household as a servant. Giving her what education he could without betraying his paternity of the child, he later remarried when Darienna was twelve. Serving as a handmaiden to the new Lady, she accompanied her several years later to Tar Valon. While there, she was tested and was quickly accepted into the Tower, much to the dismay of the Lady who had grown quite fond of her. Her father, torn by the loss of his child, was left with the solace that within the White Tower she had a far better future than what he could have ever offered her. As a Novice, Darienna was outright troublesome, there was no two ways about it. Never malicious, but constantly being called child rubbed the wrong way with her, so she endeavoured to be what she was named. Itchweed had a way of finding its way into the laundry of particularly ornery Aes Sedai, a room occasionally broken into and rearranged, on rare occasions a scrunched up piece of paper smacking an Aes Sedai on the back of the head during a particularly onerous class. Even her years as an Accepted didn't see this entirely die out, though spending eight months on the farm for a dalliance she wasn't permitted by her rank led to her quieting down a bit. Raised as a sister of the Grey Ajah, she possessed a natural talent for reading even some of the more inscrutable of people once she got to know them. A troubling trait for a number of people, it did make her an ideal candidate to be an ambassador. Serving in Mayene for a number of years, she returned to the Tower only a year before the Aiel War and after that threat had passed she gave herself to teaching. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Gray Ajah Bios